1. Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for executing applications on computer systems. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a method and system for executing web applications using native code modules.
2. Related Art
Computer systems may include a number of native applications that require significant processing resources to execute. Such applications may perform tasks such as image processing, audio and video decoding and mixing, mathematical modeling, and/or simulation. To run efficiently, these applications are often written in a combination of general purpose programming languages such as C or C++ and low-level languages such as assembly language. Consequently, the applications may be restricted to specific platforms, involve a lengthy installation process, and may pose a security risk to the computer systems on which the applications are installed.
On the other hand, web applications, which have become more prevalent in recent years, are typically written in scripting languages that are more secure and require no installation. However, web applications may lack the performance capabilities of native applications. In particular, a web application may run one or two orders of magnitude slower or more than a native application. As a result, web applications are currently unable to implement computationally intensive features that are available in native applications.